User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- RPing (An assault carrier exits slip-space dangerously close to your fleet. You notice that it was a Loyalist ship was about to order an attack on it when your Comm-link activates) Baracuss: It's been a long time, Commander. (A Brute yells in the background) How are you? Baracuss: Could you spare a boarding craft, Zamra? (You hear more death-yells from the Brutes) I accidently blew up the Phantoms in the hangar. (You couldn't help but wonder why Baracuss was on a Loyalist ship) (P.S. Give me a break!) Baracuss: There're two reasons realy... one (You hear a sword slash and another Brute dying) I'm enjoying myself, and two... (You hear a grenade explode) it's just another of my get captured, get info, and escape plans. Now about those boarding craft... (P.S. Thanks, good to be outta that terrible hospital) Baracuss: Very Good! Also there is one last thing... I can't reach the bridge, could you send a message to the Sanghelios Council. I've discovered that the Brutes have created stronger power-armour, and their planing to issue them to the front-lines. Baracuss: Can do, holding position... oh Damn... (P.S. Check it out, it's not finnished but...) Baracuss: Well I just got to the Bridge... check your Deep Space radar. We're about to get some company, and alot of it! (P.S. Halo what style?) (P.S.S. You want to help with it?) Baracuss: Right. Over and Out. (Soon the Brute fleet exits slip-space) (P.S. Never played that, I got the Idea from a book called "Pick your Poison". It's one of those books where you can't read page by page, like you start on page 1 then it gives you a few choices on the bottom of the page and a page number. If you want the person to take a certain choice you go to that page number) Baracuss:No thanks. (Boards a Phantom) I've had enough fun for now! (The Phantoms head back for your ship. Not long after they reach the Hangar, the ship was attacked by Loyalist Seraphs) (We enter the bridge. A Seraph soars past the veiw screan) Baracuss: If the new Power Armour is anything like the B24-X then we could be in trouble... Baracuss: Or we can stop them from reaching the Front Lines. (Holds up a data chip) A little something I picked up from Pestilences' Private Chamber. It has the transport routes of the ships delivering the Armour. Baracuss: First, we need to get this chip to the Council... plus, I need to check on my family. I've been gone for at least a week after all. Baracuss: I never think of it as Fleeing... just as falling back to create a better plan of attack. (He gives a small chuckle) (You noticed that Baracuss had taken his Helmet off and he was holding his head. He had a headache) Baracuss: Damn armour... Baracuss: Just a side effect of the B24-X... Baracuss: Because it's the best thing since my old Armour. (A few hours later, your fleet exits slip-space above Sanghelios. The Grand Armada is Orbiting around it, creating a silver shine. One of the Carriers breaks from the ranks and heads for your fleet) Elite: This is the Glimering Emerald, Identify yourself. Baracuss: Is that you Kartal? Good to hear from you! Kartal: Greetings, High Councilor! We thought you were dead... again. Baracuss: Well I'm sorry to dissapoint. What news on Zalcronia? Kartal: Not good sir... Loyalists now have a steady hold on the Planet and the entire Prytor System. Baracuss: (To you) Because the Prytor system is the closest, inhabitable system to ours. Now that they have a hold of it, they could make an effective attack against Sanghelios. (Towards Kartal on the veiw screan, but still talking to both of you) And with the Brute's new power armour, we may have trouble dealing with such an attack... If they can take Zalcronia, with minimal loses, then taking Sanghelios may be possible... (To Kartal) Arange us for an LZ, Captain, we need to Inform the council of this plot. Kartal: Consider it done Councilor (He vanishes from the veiw screan) Baracuss: (Looks back to you with a smile) I was hopeing you had something... I'm making this up as I go (Chuckles abit. {Imagine every Elite on the Bridge falling down, anime style LOL!}) Baracuss: Zamra, ready a Dropship for me, then join the Armada orbiting Sanghelios. I'll inform you of the Council's orders as soon as posible. (Shakes your hand) Good luck old friend... let's just hope we live through this. (He exits the Bridge, escorted by two Zealots, towards the Hanger where a Phantom is waiting) (The Next Day, UNSC Forces arive to supply Sanghelios with extra protection...) Minor Domo: Commander, we're being hailed from High Councilor Antairious. Baracuss: Zamra... it's worse then we thought. The UNSC Sent Recon Ships to the Prytor system... the fleet is enormous! It puts the Armada to shame! Not even the Loyalist fleet, during the Battle above Dosiac was that large! The Council has sent Uasp 'Erbonee and Rama 'Setum to take out a large transport fleet, delivering the new Power Armour, heading towards Zalcronia. Perhaps, if they succeed, we will have a fighting chance... Baracuss: They've been breeding like cockroaches under a rug... but even then where would they find all those ships... perhaps some new Species? Regardless, the main objective is to protect Sanghelios. Baracuss: The plan right now... is to streanthen the security around Sanghelios and pray that Uasp and Rama succeed... Baracuss: (Smileing) Not begin, old friend, I'm planing on taking back Zalcronia right under Pestilences' nose... Baracuss: You don't quite understand... UNSC Recon forces are still stationed within the Prytor System, monitoring the Loyalists. Their preparing to leave the system... and their comeing here. But when they leave, who is going to be gaurding Zalcronia? (Smiles) Thats where Uasp and Rama come in... Baracuss: When they attack, the Loyalists will bring the majority of their fleet leaveing Zalcronia much less deffended. Uasp and Rama then swoop in, take care of any loyalists, and boom! We've got Zalcronia back! Baracuss: Oh don't worry... they'll get some of the action too! After Zalcronia is ours again, they'll attack the Loyalists from behind! Articles Hey, I'm done with all my articles except Battle Group Divine Light where I make new chapters, speaking of which have you read it yet? Back to the main topic, I want to make a battlion article but I'm not sure what infobox I should use, got any advice? Thank you. Like your new template, and could you make archive 1 to have my userpage empty of the talking ASAP? Well i have some upcoming projects but I only named 1, got any suggestions, to find out wat articles, go to my userpage. Well at least try to think of the species name. Give me more ideas plz. For the species name. Give me one more list, plz. I like it. Now only one problem, finding a pic. I might of found a pic now but I'm gonna see if theres any better ones. So as soon as I'm done, you can check out the pic. Power Hey guys I still don't have power, but my retarded school administrator is making people go to school. I'm not going but my sister is. I might stay at my friends house tonight if I don't have power tonight. I probably will have power today. How long is your computer class? Nice template. Ooohhh, do your teachers know what you're doing? Hahaha. Don't let her see what site you're on! Lucky, I'm watching videos on youtube that are about funny pictures in halo 3. Cool, now I'm listening to music. Nothing much, except that I got my xbox back! And that I got let out early from school because of a snow storm, and that I might not have school Monday because of another snow storm. Well I beat campaign on Normal and Casual, and I'm starting to play on Hardcore. I have 1400 kills in Gears 2. Ya I was so happy, and I listened to the secret message after the credits. Maybe there will be Gears 3? Good luck. When I saw what happened to Maria she looked ugly, and I felt sorry for Dom. haha, I still felt bad because Dom had to kill his wife. But one of my favorite parts of the campaign was riding the Brumak. Ya, when I took on the Corpser I was like "Suck it man I'm riding a frickin Brumak!" And it was awesome blowing the Boomers to bits. I hated that chapter even though I died 4 times, the it sucked how you had to control the Reaver and shoot at enemies. Well now Elitemaster and Baracuss say that Gears 2 has changed me and that I don't like Halo anymore. I know! I still like Halo just not as much as Gears or my other games. I also sen them both messages telling them to give me 3 good reasons why Gears 2 is bad, I know I can't think of any. Or tag them with a frag grenade! (more laughter) Hahaha. I can't think of anything more evil and gross. ya I know and I'm very lazy. Yup, hopefully I don't have school tomorrow. Ya, but I had a delay. I think Baracuss and Elitemaster are mad at me because they haven't replied to my message yet. Well whatever, I made it to Act 2 Chapter 2-I think, on Harcore. In Seriously I think I have a little more than 1900 kills still. As for party I've only played one online match and that was training. Good for you, also I kept forgetting to ask you this: what are you asking for for Christmas? Sounds like a lot, I asked for CoD: WaW, two books, and a gift card to iTunes. But I know I'm getting a cell phone, and a few other things I didn't ask for. I can't wait to play CoD:WaW! I gotta go finish some articles too. Hey man I home from school and can't ait to start my holiday break! I'm listening to the Miser Brothers song, have you ever heard it? Cool, I'm also listening to music. I saw that you wrote on my article Kok, thanks. Well thanks for the compliment, and early Merry Christmas! I got off Live a half hour ago, and I think Baracuss just got off. Hey! I got CoD:WaW and Turok for Christmas! Awesome, Christmas rocks! Ya that's so much fun. I'm almost done Call of Duty. I'm bored right now. ya me too, and i wanna play xbox, but i don't think i can. My mom might still be watching tv. I would be able to get its just that I would have no where to put, and I won't be able to put my xbox in my room at all. nah..i don't mind. Have you tried Tom Clancy's End War? I've played the Ghost Recon series. Oh, well there okay, did I tell you that I beat CoD5? Well I did, and have you heard of Gearspedia? Hey, have you heard any word from Baracuss So he's missing again eh? BTW I saw both of the Batman movies this week and they were awesome! Same here, all I've done is play video games. Ya me too, I go back Monday. I worte a little more on my other Jackal article Ven. Hey Zamra, I know you're probably busy with your other articles, but I was wondering if you had thought of a back story for your ship UNSC Thunderstruck. I was thinking that your ship was one of the many that found my doomed planet Uprising. But if you don't like that idea that's fine with me! I was thinking that you'd say that today. Anyways, how is your article, Hephaestus, going?